vulmisfandomcom-20200213-history
The Templar Order
The Old Order The templar order was originally founded by Gaal Nunonu and Sakal Comtine so that the people of Talia could have a way to fight back against the bandit tribes during The Bandit War. It wasn't until Sakal Comtine created the Calendar that the people of Talia realized that the templar order was created to improve life in Talia. This form of government was meant to only be for satyr and faun ruled territory. It wasn't until many years later that the old order eventually fell during a war with Yiizmar which was caused by a corrupted King. The New Order Four years after the old order fell, Tara Nunonu and Triton Nightshade began rebuilding it from the ground up. Instead of just adopting the old laws, they decided to build an order that was for every race of people that would join a templar council. It's because of Tara's need to win a war that this form of government became so large that it had to invent a new command structure instead of just having an Inquisitor barking orders at everyone. Laws * No high or low ranking member of this order may break any of its laws for any reason. Not even in a time of war or crisis. * No templar judge may preside over a case if they are somehow related to the victim or criminal. * Templar citizens must carry identification at all times. Not carrying proper identification will result in a fine of up to fifty copper coins. * Forest elfs are not required to carry identification if they were born in Kalsiin. * The practice of Maginovorna is punishable by death. * No high or low ranking member of the templar order may give an order to an allied ruler. * Religion may not be used as a weapon or a reason to declare war. * The killing of a priest is punishable by ten years in servitude. * No templar citizen may enslave another templar citizen. * No ally to, or citizen of the order may use the ancient magispheres. * If there are two Inquisitors who pass the trial, they must do battle until only one remains. * An Inquisitor may be challenged by any templar citizen. * Any templar citizen who wins a challenge against an Inquisitor must take the trial. * We ask that templar citizens do not disturb the natural peace of Gyromere. * Disturbing the natural peace of Gyromere will result in having to defend yourself before the Tablemen of Ka Home o Nature. * Breaking into the home of a templar citizen will result in two days in captivity even if it was an accident. * Stealing templar property is punishable via a fine of double its value in copper or up to six years in captivity. * Ranks Templar Warrior: These warriors are no more than guards or mercenaries that are paid by the order to protect templar territory. Each warrior must be proficient enough to best most people with their weapon of choice. Templar Archer: These archers are usually able to take down a small tribe of bandits in a matter of seconds from a wall. Most of them even have the ability to fire two arrows at once. Templar Wizard: These wizards are paid by the order to research history, invent new magical objects and potions, as well as help protect templar territory. Templar Knight: Knights are the last three ranks combined. These warriors must be able to shoot a bow, cast spells, and be proficient using their weapon of choice. The training of a knight is usually done by another knight, and their training is never truly complete. Templar Judge: A judge is someone who presides over templar courts when people are accused of committing a crime. Depending on a crime they look at the evidence, if not enough is present they call on eye witnesses that don't know either party. This usually goes so far as to send knight to track down traveling merchants who were there when the crime took place. Templar Commander: A commander is an officer who oversees training and commands a single templar army. These people can be found within guard towers within cities or in control of an entire fortress. Templar Viceroy: A viceroy is the right hand of the Inquisitor. If the Inquisitor prefers to stay in his/her homeland, a viceroy will be assigned to say Urik, Kalsiin, etc. This is so a single person doesn't need to be present in order for this form of government to function. Inquisitor: The Inquisitor is the highest rank one can achieve within the order. They're not just a glorified Viceroy. These people can write laws, declare war, and even imprison someone without a trial. One doesn't simply rise through the ranks to achieve this title. You must pass the trial. After this you're put under a probationary period where all of your actions will be written down by a single knight who acts as a royal guard for the Inquisitor. Those who are corrupt will not be allowed to carry the weight of this rank. Category:Malaborn Governments